Alex and Lexy Rider
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: What if Alex had a twin sister when he was born? What if they got seperated when their parents died, and Alex went with Ian, and Lexy went with someone else? What would happen when they eventually reunite, but one is a spy and the other is an assaian? *Not a Maximum Ride crossover, if you want that, then read my other story*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey, Just wanted to say I FLIPPIN CALLED IT! This is my psychotic, insane and deranged idea so back off. Also, no I did not give up on my other story; I just got the idea for this one. I will be trying to work on all of my stories evenly, but I did not want to lose this idea, cause I think it's brilliant, and creative. So here it is….. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1:**

Helen Rider and John Rider smiled happily as they each held a twin close to them. Alexander and Alexandra Rider, Alex and Lexy for short, were happily babbling at the two adults. Alex looked exactly like his father, soft dirty blonde locks and dancing brown eyes. Lexy took after her mother in her more tan features, with dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes. Both twins had similar facial structures though, and a light splashing of freckles across their nose. Helen hugged Lexy tight and John hugged Alex.

They set the two six-month olds into their play pen and watched in amusement as Lexy immediately grabbed her stuffed animal that her Uncle Ian had given her when he stopped by. Alex was sucking his thumb starring at them, before lying down to go to sleep. Lexy yawned and lied down next to him.

"Are we still going to go on that trip?" John asked his wife. Helen thought about it, it would be good for John to get away from this life. With any luck his brother would follow in a few months and they would meet up in America. Helen was personally glad that the subject of her own brother was not brought up. She knew that he would not approve of her leaving, but then again, when had Jeb ever approved of anything? She and Jeb had not made contact in a few months, and she was considering taking him off of the possible caretaker lists for the twins should anything happen to herself or John. Something was wrong with him; he was rapidly changing through whatever his work involved.

She nodded. "Yes, the vacation will do some good for everyone." John smiled happily and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. It was one of the things she liked best about John. No matter how dangerous he was, he was always sweet and gentle to her. She knew he would be a great father.

"I better go pack then." He said softly, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Love you sweetheart." He told her.

"I love you too." Helen replied.

**Two Weeks Later…**

The two men continued glaring at each other, hard brown eyes verses cold blue. The tension in the room was fierce, and all of the by-standers seemed to be waiting for someone to attack.

The lawyer in charge of the deceased Riders will gulped nervously, having just made the possibly fatal announcement. "Are you saying," The blue eyed man said slowly, "that I might not be able to take my niece and nephew home?"

"Uhhhh-"The lawyer stuttered, "Yes, you both have been named as godparents. An arrangement must be made for the guardianship of the twins."

"I'll take them," The brown-eyed man offered in a way that made it sound more like a command.

"No way, you will just pull a disappearing act and then what protection will the kids have. Here M16 is watching and keeping tabs on them. They will be safer with me then with you."

"Well you can't have them. They'll grow up to be miniature James Bonds and get shot before their out of the house."

"Gentlemen, Let's calm down." The lawyer intervened. M16 did not pay him enough for this job. "Maybe a compromise is in order?"

"Good Idea." Ian told him. "Jeb backs off, lets me take the kids, and I won't blast the smug grin off his face with my gun."

"I'm not leaving without the twins." Jeb stated glaring at the man. Jeb had never cared for the Riders, but loved his sister dearly. Lexy reminded him of the sister he had lost.

"Why don't you split the amount of time spent at each house?" The lawyer suggested, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Nope. As soon as Jeb gets ahold of the kids, he'll disappear and will never be seen again." Ian informed him. Inside, Ian was really only thinking of John, and how Alex reminded him of his brother.

"Well when you get them-" Jeb started, but the lawyer interrupted.

"That's it! I've had it! I did not want to do this, because it is very stressful of the children, but you are leaving me with no choice. You will each get the guardianship of one of the twins." The lawyer screamed, practically pulling his hair out.

Jeb and Ian sat silently. It was a good idea, and would work well for what both had in mind. Both knew which kid they wanted, but could not bring themselves to reject the other child because of it.

"I would suggest that Alexander goes to Ian Rider and Alexandra goes to Jeb Batcheler." The lawyer suggested, solving the problem. Both men got who they wanted, and they did not directly reject the other kid. After all, they were never given the option to choose, right?

"I think I could agree with those terms." Jeb said finally, practically jumping up and down.

"Me too." Ian confirmed. He was already thinking of all of the languages he would have to teach Alex.

"Very well." The lawyer said in relief. "Just sign here."

After five hours, Ian hopped into his jeep provided by M16 and Jeb hopped into his limo provided by The School. Ian was taking Alex back to his flat, where he lived and where he would train Alex. Jeb was taking Lexy to The School, where she would grow to be the greatest mutant of them all.

Neither man thought hard about what the twins parents would have thought about the new arrangements and the plans set up for the twins life. Neither twin would meet again with the other for a long time.

**Hey, no I did not give up on my other stories; I just wanted to write this one. Feel free to Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yay, 2****nd**** chapter! **

**Five Years later…..**

Alex glanced around the house, looking for Ian. He was getting hungry and he wanted something to eat. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Alex gave up and went to the kitchen to do his best to make himself a sandwich. At only five and a half, Alex was very smart for his age. He could speak English, French, Spanish, and some German. And he knew how to make sandwiches, which was fortunate, because for some reason, Ian was never home. Alex sometimes wondered about that, but not too much. His Uncle often told him that his work required him to leave a lot.

Whenever he left, Alex had to stay at his neighbor's house. Mrs. Greendale was a sweet old lady who was practically blind and liked to talk about her many cats. It always smelled like kitty litter and her cookies resembled cardboard. Alex did not like it there, but he knew his Uncle did his best, so he did not complain. Alex was a very quiet child who was as sweet as a kid could be.

Alex wandered around looking at the pictures of him and Ian on the wall. He knew that Ian did not have any pictures of him as a baby, or of his parents, but he was curious. Whenever Alex asked him about what he was like as a baby, Ian would hesitate before telling him something. Like when he asked if he ever had a favorite stuffed animal as a kid, even though he did not have one now. He was much too old for that.

Sometimes Alex wished that he had a sister or brother to play with. It was lonely being in the big flat all alone. His Uncle seemed to get disturbed when Alex mentioned this to him, so he stopped, but he did not stop wishing. 'We would play hide and seek. And tag.' Alex decided once he reached the kitchen.

Alex pushed a big stool over to the counter and pulled out the bread and peanut butter. He made a sandwich before going to eat it at the couch. When he was finished he practiced his karate- his uncle had signed him up last month- and watched some TV.

Alex started to get worried around 8 when his uncle still had not shown up. He had always tucked him into bed before. Alex went upstairs and put on his Spiderman pajamas after taking a bath. He also brushed his teeth. Alex really started panicking when it was 8:30 and there was still no sign of Ian. He grabbed the cameo sleeping bag from under his bed and set it up in the hall way in front of the door.

It was well past midnight when a black sports car pulled up in the driveway, waking Alex up from his fitful sleep. He squealed when he saw his uncle get out, and flung open the door before his Uncle could get his key out. "Ian, Ian!" The five year old exclaimed, hugging him tightly around the waist. "I thought you were lost, and you were not coming back! I was so scared, but you're back now, just like you said you would be." He babbled on, unaware that his uncle started in shock at seeing him.

"Oh gosh Alex. I am so sorry. The bank called me on a quick meeting, and I completely forgot about calling Mrs. Greendale. I'm back now though." Ian said hugging his nephew fiercely. He let him into the house, seeing the sleeping bag in the hallway and the mess from the sandwich. "Let's get you in bed."

"Ok Ian." The small boy agreed, yawning. Ian picked him up carefully, before carrying him upstairs. He placed him on his bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight." The boy yawned before turning over and falling into sleep with a small grin on his face.

0764 glanced around her crate nervously. _They _were up to something. Her ears pricked a little when _they_ glanced at her, straining to hear anything. All she managed to make out was something about a bird kid, but then the two white coats moved out of her hearing range. Which was very big as she was 5% mountain lion.

She yowled a little bit, before settling back down. She was a medium kid-cat in a small dog crate. Her math was not amazing, but even she could tell that it was not a great fit. Her chocolate brown eyes inspected the cracks at the side of her crate without looking over. 0764 would freely admit it to anyone who bothered to ask- she was bored.

0764 glanced around the room at all of the other failed experiments, hearing the light panting from those who had come from a test and the whimpers of the dying. She tried to tune out the latter. The room smelled like blood, puke and urine. 'A wonderful combination.' She thought unhappily. She blew her dark brown curls out of her face and tried to lick some of the mud and blood off her arms. It did not work.

Lazily, she pushed the rotten fish around in her bowl, debating on eating it. She decided against it, if she held out long enough, she might get something else. Just then an Eraser came in followed by one of the only scientists who did not cause unnecessary pain, Jeb. He pointed at her crate, and the Eraser came over to open it. He growled at her and she hissed, batting at his face when he tried to grab her.

Eventually he got ahold of her arm and hauled her out, standing her up on all two's, not all fours like she was used to. "Come on." Jeb told her, and began walking away to another room. 0764 followed hesitantly, until the Eraser behind her prodded her forward. She slipped a little on her back paws until she got a hang of walking like a white coat. She extended and retracted her claws from her front paws, ready to attack if need be.

It proved not to be the case as she was just taken to the observation room where she was weighed, measured, and had a little bit of blood taken. She let it happen, not even bothering to fight back anymore. A few white coats came in and talked to each other in the weird way they use. 0764 had often tried talking like that, as she understood eventually what they were saying, but had given up after a while. That was why she was a failure; she could not, no matter how hard she tried, speak anything other than Puma.

0764 knew that she was different, she had seen some of the white coat's kits and they looked like miniature white coats. None of them had furry ears jutting out of the top of their head and none of their hands could grow claws. Their teeth were all the same boring length, as none had her glorious fangs. These kits were never shoved into the crates and they got to eat strange, but delicious smelling foods. Sometimes 0764 wondered what was wrong with her, but she shoved those thoughts out of her mind pretty quickly.

0764 was led back to her crate and locked inside after the white coats were done with her. She sighed when she noticed that the rotten fish was replaced with rotten rabbit. She pushed it in front of her, and curled up to go to sleep. She never noticed Jeb smile as he watched her go to sleep thinking of his sister, even though she had advanced hearing and eyesight.

'After all,' Jeb told himself, 'Lexy is only five.'

**Okay, That is the chapter of when they are five. Yes, Alex gets left home by Ian a lot. In case you still have not figured it out, 0764 is Lexy. I hope you liked this, and please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok, so I might have, just maybe, sort of included The School and Jeb, but it won't be mentioned again, except in this chapter and the next one. I figured hey, this is not even going to be half Maximum Ride so I did not bother to put it in a crossover thingy. Anyways, thanks to my two reviewers out of one hundred and forty five views. Anyways, here is the next chapter…..**

Two years later…..

Seven year old Alex starred up at the red-headed American, trying to figure her out. She was smiling happily, and frankly it was starting to creep him out. No one smiled that much. It was inhuman. "Alex," Ian said. "I'd like to introduce you to your new caretaker."

Alex sighed and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Ian had learnt long ago not to call the women babysitters, but he still felt that he needed a caretaker for when he was away a lot. Alex disagreed. A lot. He was left home alone all the time and nothing happened. Why did he need some annoying person to tell him what to do?

"Hi Alex." The red-head said with her strange accent. She offered him her hand to shake. He ignored it and simply starred at her. Slowly her smile faded and she turned to Ian confused.

Ian's phone beeped and he read the text before sighing. "My job needs me. Jack, just remember everything we discussed earlier. I'll be back soon. I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted." He said before dashing out.

"Well," The lady said gathering her wits, "Um, my name is Jack." Alex continued to stare at her. She sighed. "Fine, be that way." She sat down in the middle of the hall way and pulled out a book. Alex glanced around wondering if he could leave.

'No,' he finally decided. 'Ian would be mad.' He sighed, before grabbing a football book off of the table and sitting down and reading that. An hour later his stomach rumbled, followed by another one. He smiled a bit, meeting Jack's eyes.

"Pizza?" She asked smiling, holding up the phone.

Alex smiled back, "Pizza."

0764 glared at the man opposite her. He looked stupid with his long black hair and dangerous blue eyes. She almost laughed when he shot her what he thought must have been a terrifying glare.

She stretched out her forelegs and cracked her back before following the man and the ten erasers out of the part of the School where her crate was. They laughed at her from her position on all fours, before she sighed and stood on her back paws.

They led her around a bit, before dropping her off in an empty room. It was dark until a big hangar door opened. She entered once her eyes adjusted to see a giant maze. She sighed before starting her task.

She lazily jogged down corridors, easily avoiding the ones with Erasers and boby traps in them. She followed the scent of the head white coats that ran through the mazes themselves to record the paths.

At the end, she simply sat down and waited for the exit to open. "Extraordinary." The man mumbled to himself before roughly grabbing her arm and yanking her back outside. After a particularly nasty pull, she hissed and bit his arm, making it let go. She was instantly tackled to the ground by ten Erasers.

0764 knew that she could not get out of their grasps and simply let herself go slack and be restrained by the cuffs. Creepy dude, the guy she had bit, glared at her, before sucker punching her in the gut. She whimpered before striating and allowing herself to be tossed in the crate.


End file.
